An unexpected friendship
by ivanna.herrera
Summary: Being friends with an sorceress and then ending both learning about her past and descover many things, this princess and sorceress are gonna have their own adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An unexpected meeting

"Ready to land, Minimus?" The young princess asked

"Ready, Sofia" Minimus said as he landed

Princess Sofia and her family were in a trip in another kingdom. Sofia decided to make a picinic in a place that she found last day riding Mininus exploring the kingdom. Everything seem quite of normal but there was an odd thing along the river.

"Is that an old woman swimming in the river?" Clover pointed a lady swimming "She seems to be close to drown"

"Let's go and help her" Sofia rode Minimus

Minimus and Sofia help the old lady to get into the ground. Sofia kindly put a blanket in her shoulders which the lady in a quiet voice thank her.

"I'm glad you are okay" Sofia said

"You" A familiar voice said before Sofia gasped

"Shuriki" Sofia said with fear

"I still remember you" Shuriki growled "That little girl who make loose everythinh"

"Avalor need my help as Elena did it" Sofia said

"to almost kill me" Shuriki said

"You fell from the river after you went in panic" Sofia protested

"Having the whole Avalor in a revolution, being betrayed by the closest person I had of a family, and also loose my wand. Why I wouldn'y panic?"Shuriki said

"Well, I think you should thank me" Sofia said

"Oh of course" Shuriki said with sarcasm "Thanks for ruining my everthing with the other spoiled princess"

"I did save your life" Sofia said

"You and Elena are the lastest person I would want to be rescue by" She said "And for this terrible day, I see your little face again"

"So you are not gonna kill me?" Sofia asked

"What I could get with that? A kingdom" Shuriki said

"Maybe I can help you" Sofia said

"Do you want to do what" Shuriki looked at her

"To reform" Sofia smiled

"No thank you" Shuriki walked away "I do not need yo-

But before she could finish, she ended trapped in a trap. She gave an annoyed sighed before Sofia went to free her. She knew that Shuriki actually need her help, but she wouldn't admitted. And of course that she was afraid to give her a second chance, if she could help Shuriki to reform, but well everyone deserve second chances and Shuriki was harmless wothout her wand so there was lower posibitilies of having herto try to kill Sofia, but there still chances.

"Thank you" Shruiki said in a spiteful tone

"Yourwelcome" Sofia taked Shuriki's wand with some fear and lead her to her picnic "Since you are you need my help, I gonna help you to become a good sorceress. Please sit"

"Okay" Shuriki sat

"Here, take some cookies" Sofia take a dish of cookies and hand them to Shuriki

"Thank you, princess" Shuriki take one cookie and bite it

"There is some tea" Sofia kindly gave her a cup of tea

"You are being very kind" Shuriki sipped some tea

"Well, you are being kind with me"sofia said before noticing Shuriki was looking Clover "Do you want to lift him?"

"Well, I shouldn't but" Shuriki recieve Clover, place him in her lap and pet him "I couldn't resist"

"It's incredible seeing you like that" Sofia confessed

"petting a bunny?" Shuriki asked

"Well, yea. But I never expected to look a pretty kind and soft you" Sofia explained "No the mean and harsh...you"

"Oh...thanks..I guess"Shuriki said

"Well, we need to go to the palace, tomorrow we are returning to Enchantia" Sofia explained

"Oh..have luck"Shuriki said

"And you are going with me" Sofia smiled

"Wait what?" Shuriki looked Sofia

Sofia lead Shuriki secretly to her room where both start to talk about their lifes. Sofia was surprise about hearing Shuriki talking about music, which she once loved before a tragical day, and also some singing and dancing in the island of Ayalos, her home. Shuriki also mentioned about not having that much of memories of her family but she still remembering about her family singing and dancing with her at a pretty young age.

 _Maybe she wasn't that bad after all_

 ** _I wanted to make this cute story. I want a good Shuriki, so please go away if you don't like my story. I would appriciate some for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The tea party

"And by mistake the second prime of the court of Bigmonia ended with the ambassador's mustache" Shuriki explained "And they didn't notice, it was a terrible tea party."

"My dad, king roland, descover he wasn't pretty good a cooking, once he had made a big cake which taste horrible and all the kingdom eat it" Sofia smiled "But well, it was by a magic mirror"

"Well, we got some embarassing stories of our lifes"Shuriki giggled while she was petting Clover "You know, your friend Clover remind me of a White mare named silver, she was enchanted"

"Really?" Sofia said hearing with interest the story

"She had a sister named Storm, who was black and enchanted . My sister and I used to ridding them..before..I..actually don't remember that much" Shuriki sighed "But well, mom and dad always have a little dance before the dinner."

"Thanks sounds adorable. My mom and I, before we became to the royalthy, used to make tea parties inside or outside. She is busy sometimes, as queen of Enchantia, but we spend a lot of time together with my sibblings" Sofia explained with a smile

Before Sofia could mention another thing the door was knocked, forcing Shuriki to get hide in the closet. Just in time when king Roland and Queen Miranda enter smiling.

"Good night, Sofia" They smiled

"Good night" Sofia smiled back

"I hope you enjoy our visit" Roland said "Even though is too fancier, even for the royalthy"

"But the king was pretty kind "Miranda smiled "you must sleep well, tomorrow we are gonna leave very earlier"

"I know" Sofia smiled "I'm exited to return to home"

"So we do" Roland said as he leave with his wife "Good night"

"Good night" Roland closed the door "Okey, all clear. You may go out"

"They are really good parents" Shuriki smiled

"They really are" Sofia smiled back "Well, We are going to wake up first, you know why"

"Well good night" Shuriki yawned.

Very early in the morning, princess and Sorceress went through the royal family ship, where they going to return to Enchantia. It took some hours to return, which ended with they coming in a Sunset. And of course that princess Sofia wanted to give her new friend a surprise.

"We almost there" Sofia guided Shuriki, who had her eyes covered, to see Enchantia in distance "Two steps foward. Now we are here. Now look"

"Oh my goodness" Shuriki said enchanted by the beauty "Is a beautiful kingdom"

"you gonna love the palace, also I have a friend…he is a sorcerer" Sofia smiled "Well, it gonna take a little longer to get you in without my family notices."

"It's very kind of you" Shuriki said

After the trip, the royal family decide to get rest giving the two friends an oportunity to get a tour. After meeting the whole palace, Shuriki ended in Sofia's secret garden for another tea party…which was her first lesson to reform.

"Using this amulet" Sofia explained "Had teaching me valuable lessons. So I want to help you"

"I'm ready" Shuriki gave a little smile

"Well, let's Start with trying to fix things you have made wrong" Sofia said taking a stuffed bear without it arm which she had in her other hand "Let's said that you, for mistake, had break your favorite stuffed bear arm. And it's very special to you. What you gonna do?"

"Fix my mistake" Shuriki quickly answer

"But how?"

"By sewing it?"

"Exactly. When thing break appart by the horrible things you had made, sewing all parts will help. My point is, good actions always lead to help fixing what you have make wrong, but you need to do it by yourself to prove the others you are Changing to good"

"I gonna need to take this as a note"

"And a practice"


End file.
